


Over a Cup of Tea [Sugawara Koushi]

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: The way you said "I love you" [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, enjoy the angelic crow's story, it's been many months since i last updated, yes i'm finally posting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: You and your best friend Sugawara Koushi went out for tea. Next comes something pretty astounding.





	Over a Cup of Tea [Sugawara Koushi]

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry for the lack of update overall!  
> \- short work after like 4 months of inactivity lol  
> \- another Suga work coming up soon!

With flushed cheeks on his milky fair skin, my best friend Sugawara Koushi sipped his green tea, and did his best to avoid my eyes that are looking straight at him.

Wait.

Wait a damn minute.

Did he really just say _that_?

Sipping his tea for what seemed like 5 minutes, he finally directed his gaze at me. His gaze was ever so soft, but full of unsettled fear.

He lowered his cup of tea to his chin level, and clears his throat. “Yes, you heard me right. I love you, (f/n)-chan. I’ve always had.”

I blinked in response.

So, my beautiful best friend—the gentle, the angelic, and the sensitive—my best friend since high school who has known me through and through, is telling me that he loves me?

Surely, he meant as a friend, right? I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

I cracked a toothy smile. “Koushi, I love you too!”

His gorgeous set of full eyelashes—ugh, girls would _kill_ for such luscious set—flickered, and revealed an unimpressed look.

“You know very well that I meant it romantically, (f/n)-chan.”

I cupped my enflamed cheeks. “Koushi, you’re crazy.”

He chuckled, and I couldn’t even dare to be offended. “Is there another man other than your dad who knows you better than I do? All your craziness, your moodiness, your sass, sarcasm… I’ve seen you at your worst, I was there during your best, and even during the regular days, thanks to the privilege of being your best friend. Now, I want to open a new chapter and step into the new stage of life with you. I want to know more about you, not just as a friend, but a partner you can rely on.”

I didn’t even know when my tears started falling. “Koushi… why _me_?”

“You’re everything I’m looking for.”

My feelings washed me away like a strong wave. “You’re ruining my makeup. Do you still like me with my makeup all messed up like this?”

“I’ve seen you after you’ve just woken up before,” he began, his confidence rising. “I thought you were so lovely.”

Who could resist such a man! I knew Koushi is not like most men, but I felt like Cupid just hit me bullseye with his arrow.

He’s such a sweetheart!


End file.
